Wangan Live Master
by Running Until 300KMH
Summary: (Warning : AU, AT) The story is about Eli Ayase, a good looking model that wants to reunited the member after they disbanded several years d she wants to reunited with racing in highway. This fic a crossover with The iDOLM@STER and Wangan Midnight
1. RK Coupe and the Search of MR2

Disclaimer : I'm not own Love Live!, Wangan Midnght, THE iDOLM STER & all cars that mentioned here

Chapter 1

Shutoku expressway, the highway that connects Tokyo and Kanagawa in Japan. A place that car enthusiasts wants to race there. Even though now street racing is illegal, several people still doing it.

A gold colored RUF RK Coupe is parked in Tatsumi PA. It seems the car have yet running in the highway. And because it's rare to see a gold colored car, it draws attention from a lot of people. Some of them also took photo of the car. Several minutes later... the owner and also the driver of the gold colored RK Coupe opened the door, getting out of her car. People surprised because the owner is a girl. She has nice body, blonde hair, wearing blue dress and heel shoes. She looks like some model with that outfit. Many people request to take a photo of her with the RK Coupe.

After several photo session, the girl gave the sign that she have to go. She opened the door and entered the car then closes the door. She press the engine start button and the engine started. Several second later, the RK Coupe went off from Tatsumi PA to Wangan west.

She drive her RK around 56 mph. The highway is almost empty at the moment because there were only several cars and trucks in the highway. The girl seems not happy with this situation. It seems that she want to find some opponent in the highway.

"It's already 12am now. Where's the blue MR2 that has the sticker of μ's?"

After several kilometers, a car is following the RK Coupe. it's a Toyota MR2 with the registration plate 'Kanagawa 345 mi 54-779'. The car is blue and has a sticker of μ's.

"It's here. The legendary mr2 of μ's that in wanted status of all μ's member."

"And i think this car can give me some clue of Umi. Oh... i missed her so much."

The MR2 was going to overtake the RK Coupe and it overtakes RK Coupe easily. The RK Coupe driver seems to be surprised of what she seen.

"'I missed the good time with all my friend in μ's. Why we have to disband after we just got success?' Wait, this car's owner looks like a member of μ's in the past. don't say..."

The MR2 driver stomped the accelerator pedal more deeper. The car accelerated faster and left the RK Coupe behind. But, RK Coupe followed it. The driver of RK Coupe seems didn't want to lose to that MR2.

At Haneda, they still accelerated and now both of them were running at 170 mph. The RK Coupe looks like already got the limit. But, the MR2 still accelerated more. The driver of MR2 checked her center mirror and she was surprised that RK Coupe is still behind her.

"Interesting. It's been a while since i encountered a strong opponent like this."

Later, they braked their car for the first time because there's tollbooths ahead. When the car was already stopped, there's some white smoke out from their hood. It looks like the engine were gonna to be over-heated. Fortunately, they weren't. Several seconds later, the MR2 came out from tollbooth first and the RK Coupe follows it. It means no more racing and they were convoying each other. They didn't know that there was another car following them.

"Hm... Good moment. MR2, i won't lose to you this time." "My FLAT BIRD is already overhauled and the chance to defeat you is bigger"

The driver of FLAT BIRD drives her car into the back of the RK Coupe and flashes the headlamp. It means she wanted to challenge the RK Coupe. The driver of RK Coupe looked at rear-view mirror.

"What is she doing? It's really annoying that you flash your head lamp like that."

The RK Coupe driver thinks, "Maybe she wants to race with the MR2, but tonight..."

The driver of FLAT BIRD seems unhappy because the driver of RK Coupe didn't accept her challenge. And she decided to flash the head lamp continously to RK Coupe.

"Ah, why that car is still flashing?" asked the driver of RK Coupe.

Because the FLAT BIRD was still flashing its headlamp, the driver of RK Coupe decided to flash the MR2. The driver of MR2 looked back and see something that she don't like.

"Geh, that FLAT BIRD is still running in the highway. I must inform the RK Coupe to let her pass."

The driver of MR2 turned on the signal lamp to make a sign to RK Coupe so the Flat Bird behind could go away. The RK Coupe change the lane so the FLAT BIRD could pass it. And because of this, the FLAT BIRD's driver thinks that there's no races today. it passed the RK Coupe and MR2.

After that, the driver of MR2 stopped the car to the emergency lane and so does RK Coupe. The driver of MR2 came out from right door. but, the driver of RK Coupe came out from left side. The driver of RK Coupe were surprised because the driver of MR2 was her friend in the past. She has blue hair, wears black suit, black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. She looks like an office women in that outfit.

"Umi!"

"Eh, Eli-san?!"

* * *

Maybe this chapter is really short and it's been a while for me to publish an english fic. Well, please review this if you have time. see you in next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2 : The Title is Too Long

Chapter 2 ; AE86, FLAT BIRD, Z31, A New Team, and The Imposter

"Umi!"

"Eli-san?!"

For several second... they were in silence. waiting for someone to make a move. Because they haven't met each other around years

The time is now 12:30 a.m... that's a cold night and they still stand each other. As if they weren't felt cold. Later... Umi holds her hand... and says..

"Hhh... today's really cold, is it?"

"Yes. And, what's your job now, Umi-chan?"

"I'm now working in an agency in Yokohama. Judge by your appearance are you a model, Eli-san?"

"Well, you can say it... But, i want to quit from it."

"Why?"

"It's only my think... well, i can't feel satisfied. I got the fame for being the model, got much money, and a nice car. Now, what things are still lacking from me?"

Umi choosed to silence for a while. Because she didn't know what should she do to answer. As she still thinking about it, a Sprinter Trueno is approaching them. Well, it's not like that Trueno gonna hit them. That Sprinter is stopped behind them. The driver of Sprinter Trueno opens the door and went outside. The driver of Sprinter Trueno looks like a girl with short hair, has green eyes, and she wears casual shirt and white skirt. She then going to talk to Umi and Eli. But, she was tripped and she fell to the street.

"Ah, i tripped again. hehehe..."

Umi and Eli approach that girl and helped her to stand again. And that girl is already stand.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Ah, sorry. Did anyone of you have seen Chihaya?"

"Chihaya? Who is she?"

"She's the driver of Porsche 911 Turbo and she was called FLAT BIRD among the wangan racer."

Umi's body were shaking a bit after heard FLAT BIRD. Eli had to hold her to prevent her from being fall to the street. The Sprinter Trueno driver was curious about it.

"Hm... what's wrong?"

"Ah, i just feel a bit unwell. Because i already bored racing with her."

"So, you're the MR2 that Chihaya fascinating after the Devil Z were lost a race against a Silver Z."

"Silver Z? who's the driver of it?"

"I'm not sure about it. But, some news says that the driver of Silver Z is also a girl. She usually appears..."

"Appear in when?"

"Oh, she's came. Can you hear of the sound?"

"Eh?"

Seconds later... there are two oncoming cars. one car is a Ferrari 458 Italia and the other is Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX. When they already passed Umi and others, The Fairlady Z already overtakes the Ferrari.

"Wow, that Fairlady already overtake that Ferrari? It's very fast, right?"

"And that Fairlady is now the fastest car in wangan?"

"_I know my car is not fast enough. But, let's chase it, right?_" The Sprinter Trueno's driver thought.

The driver of Sprinter Trueno gives the code that Eli and Umi must follow her. Eli and Umi which still no idea what happened choosed to enter their car. After they already in their car, the Sprinter Trueno left the place first and followed with the RK Coupe and MR2.

12:48 A.M Daikoku Futo PA

The driver of Porsche 911 Turbo that called Black Bird were staring at the sky. as if he was thinking about what happened in the past. He was the fastest driver that always to race with Devil Z and also partnered with the driver of Devil Z and Legendary Cosmo before they decided to end racing in Wangan.

A Fairlady Z 300ZX entered the parking area and park beside the Black Bird. The driver of Black Bird looked so curious about it. When the driver of Fairlady Z already out from the car, he was surprised that the driver was a girl.

"Fueh. Why too much people wants to race with me even when i'm lazy to do it."

After seen the driver of Fairlady Z, he wants to keep calm.

"You're the fastest racer in Wangan right? That's why many people want to race to you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tatsuya Shima. Your name must be Yuno, right?"

"H... How do you know my name?"

"Well, because the network of racer in wangan, kid." Tatsuya takes some break "Don't worry. I won't race to you."

"Why? Are you the driver that always drive in wangan?" Yuno looks curious.

"Yeah. But, that's what happened in the past." Tatsuya sighed. "But, i like the scenery here. Sometimes after work i came to here."

"Hoo..."

There's something buzzed inside Yuno's skirt. It's from her cellphone. When she checked the cellphone, there's a mail from her friend. When she read the mail...

"Ehehe... Miya-chan."

She types some words as the reply to her friend and send it. After that, she hear about 3 cars are entering Daikoku PA. It's a Sprinter Trueno, RK Coupe and MR2.

"_That 3 cars that i saw when i was outruned a Ferrari. I hope they didn't challenge me because i already had enough for now_."

They took the parking spot in front of Yuno's 300ZX and Black Bird. When they went out from their car, Yuno gasped because one of them were the driver that she defeated.

"_Why the driver of Devil Z is here? I thought she was quitted from racing._"

"Yo, Haruka. Is you already got used wih your new car?" Tatsuya asked to Haruka.

"Ah, Tatsuya-san. Well it's still needs another adjustment. Especially in seat area. It's too short to me. Ehehe." Haruka laughed

"Short in distance or...?"

"Ah, i mean too low."

"Btw, who are they? Is they your friend?" Tatsuya asked.

"Oh, i only knew one of them. But it seems the driver of RK Coupe is a friend from Umi. The driver of MR2."

"Hello, My name ia Umi. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Eli. My full name is Eli Ayase. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tatsuya Shima. Let's get along."

"Ah, Tatsuya-san. Do you know the girl who sits in the hood of that car?" Eli pointed her finger into a Fairlady Z.

"Oh, that girl? Her name is Yuno. She's the fastest racer in wangan now."

"Hee…"

"_That Z31… I think it's from a team that all the members are girls that lived in same apartement. But where the others? It's unusual._" Umi thought.

Meanwhile, there's some police car that patrols in Minato Mirai line. Chihaya, who saw that. Put her feet to the brake pedal and slow down her FLAT BIRD. Because, she doesn't have to be chased by those police. But, one of police driver noticed the FLAT BIRD.

"Hey, is that car already have shaken done?"

"Well, is it okay to stop it now?"

"I think that car is already shaken."

"Really? Well, Tokyo 597 no 87-985… Ah, that car's shaken is still long. Let it go if it wants to pass us."

Chihaya took exit in Minato Mirai JCT while the police already moved into one line. And she turn around to go to highway. Especially she want to go to Daikoku futo PA.

"Damn, those cops… fortunate for me to take exit at Minato Mirai."

Umi, Eli, Tatsuya, and Haruka are trying to talk to Yuno. Because they are interested with a team called "Hidamari". Yuno tells everything about the team. Include the members that weren't being an active runner. After that, Haruka, Eli, and Umi wants to apply. Yuno went furious because she never encountered some new people that want to register into the team. Because, most of them wants to race with her.

Chihaya entered Daikoku Futo PA when Haruka, Umi, and Eli already installed a new sticker in their windshield. It means that they already joined the Hidamari team. When Chihaya already get out from her car, she went mad as she approach Haruka.

"HARUKA! Please tell me, what are you doing?!"

"Eh?! Is it okay that I joined a team?" Haruka looks confused.

"Are you dumb? Do you remember what happened after we created a team with Yayoi?"

"Eh? I don't think we already created a team with Yayoi. Are you think a team with Miki?"

"Huh? so... when Ritsuko were mad to me is NOT from creating a team with Yayoi? or..."

"Are you in daydreaming, Chihaya? As far as i know, Ritsuko were mad to you because you drive your CTR like a crazy man."

"Huh?!" Now, Chihaya looks confused. "Ah, forget it. Now..."

Meanwhile, a red Nissan GT-R, Maroon colored Subaru Impreza entered into Daikoku PA. They park somewhere far from Yuno's group. The car has some stickers in windshield. The drivers of them were out from their car. One of them is going to giggle because they were thinking of something.

"Well, the _Fastest_... err... You'll not be a _fastest_ racer in wangan now. Because... you don't want to race with your teammate right?"

"Bro, it's cold here. Let's get some hot drink first before we challenge her."

"Ah, you're such a pain. Can you just hold it, Rozu?"

"I can't hold it anymore, bro."

"Alright. But after that, let's challenge her. We didn't know if we can get free time like this."

"Chihaya, what's wrong?" Haruka asked Chihaya

"Ah, I just curious about those two cars. They looks like the cars from Hidamari right?" Chihaya pointed to R35 and Impreza over there.

"Ah you... wait the body of the Impreza I think it's not like a member of Hidamari." Haruka remembered something about the Impreza.

"Don't... say... they... are... Nori-chan and Nazuna-chan's imposter?" Yuno went trembling after heard what Haruka said.

"They're... Imposter?" Umi went curious.

"Yes... I heard there's some of Hidamari members imposter. Mostly, they are imitated Nori-chan and Nazuna-chan's car. Because their car are still in production line."

"Are they already raced with the actual car?"

"I don't think so. Since Nori-chan and Nazuna-chan already in third year. They aren't racing anymore."

"Because the exam period is near?"

"Yeah."

There's two men that approached Yuno's group. It's looks like they want to talk to Yuno. Yuno, who already see they coming, feels trembling. Haruka, Umi, and Eli rushed to get hold of her.

"Whoa? Is she already catch the cold, bro?"

"Sssssh... I don't want our plan will be ruined."

"What plan? Is you want to play dirty with her?" Chihaya overheard the two man's conversation.

"Ah, We... We... Just..."

"Just what? Are you want to make fun of her? That's not manly you know?"

"Heh, _little girl_. Watch you are say, will ya?"

"Chi... Chihaya-chan. Why you didn't stop it? I think..."

"You think it's none of my business? I just doesn't like a man that play **dirty**, Haruka." Chihaya said with emphasis on the word dirty.

"You..."

"Ah, if you don't mind... I'm gonna to challenge you a race. From Daikoku to Airport Central. With both of you and Yuno." Chihaya declared a challenge to those man.

"Wha... we just want to race with _the fastest_ racer. Not you!" Souzo snapped with the declaration from Chihaya.

"So, I said I want to race with Yuno and BOTH OF YOU! Are you listening?!" Chihaya went mad

"Chihaya-chan..."

"Geh, Fine! But if you're lost. Don't cry, okay?" Souzo said after heard Chihaya went mad.

"Geez... Yuno-san. Please send Nori-chan and Nazuna-chan now. Tell them must wait in the emergency line after the enter line in Wangan East."

"Ah... Okay. But, why now?" Yuno looks confused.

"Because I want them to see some surprize."

"Ah okay."

Yuno sends the message to Nori and Nazuna. After send the message, she went to her car. Chihaya, the two Hidamari Imposter and the fastest driver are going to race tonight from Daikoku to Airport Central. The route that they use is Wangan East. Who'll be the winner? Chihaya with her FLAT BIRD, Yuno with her Z31 or the Hidamari Imposter? Wait in chapter 3!

* * *

A/N : So I Heard that SOPA is gonna to activated again and I'm not sure where to go when it gonna to be activated. Also, this chapter's title is too long for FFn chaptering system -_-


End file.
